Samael, Wraith Legionnaire
Samael, Wraith Legionnaire 'can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = '''Samael, Wraith Legionnaire'has 1,050,000,000 health. Up to 160 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 100 people levels 500+ :* 40 people levels 150-499 :* 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas '''Samael, Wraith Legionnaire has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health: * Dragon 1 (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. * Dragon 2 (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. * Samael (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. Samael Monster Combat System While attacking Samael, players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Samael's stance difficulty rating is 50. Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. Siege Weapons All weapons not verified*** = Lore = Samael Summoned Samael Slain With a mighty roar, the samael falls to your blade. With his death, you are free to plunder the trinkets and valuables he has collected over many lifetimes. Unimaginable riches are now yours along with powerful magics thought lost to the ages. Who knows what artifacts you may yet discover plundering his horde or what the secrets there will teach you. The only thing that is certain is that this is not the end of your quest and that more adventure awaits you in Valeria! = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Samael 108 Attack Essence Rewards After Slaying Samael Loot Statistics The estimates here are derived from user contributions to the CA Loot - Samael spreadsheet. You can help improve these estimates by adding your own loot reports to the spreadsheet. *The 100% thresholds are estimates based on what has been reported so far. They may be refined as more reports are added to the spreadsheet. Rares Rare drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). * 1 Rare Drop ** Lowest report with 1 rare is 4,700,000 ** ~100%: 16 million Damage (highest reported 0 rares is 15,240,089) * 2 Rare Drops ** Lowest reported with 2 rares is 13,362,500 ** ~100%: 23 million Damage (highest reported with 1 rare is 22,713,221) * 3 Rare Drops ** Lowest reported with 3 rares is 25,684,037 ** ~100%: 45 million Damage (highest reported with 2 rares is 44,875,368) * 4 Rare Drops ** lowest reported with 4 rares is 42,051,297 ** ~100%: 150 million Damage * '''(highest reported with 3 rares is 146,053,379) ** The number of loot reports with over 146 million activity is very low, so it is impossible to be certain of the 100% threshold for 4 rare drops. Epics Epic drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). * 1 Epic Drop ** Lowest report with 1 epic = 21,326,504 ** ~100%: 25 '''million Damage (highest reported with 0 epics is 24,502,677) * 2 Epic Drops ** Lowest reported with 2 epics is 21,398,538 ** ~100%: 35 million Damage (highest reported with 1 epic is 33,631,505) * 3 Epic Drops ** Lowest reported with 3 epics is 38,505,567 ** ~100%: 85 million Damage* (highest reported with 2 epics is 81,152,443) Legendary To be eligible for a legendary loot drop, you need 28.4'M Contribution Points'. If you have the required Contribution Points, the chance of a getting a legendary drop depends on your activity (labeled as "Damage"). * 1 Legendary Drop ** Lowest reported "Damage" with 1 legendary is 33,876,677 ** ~100%: 104''' million damage*''' (highest reported Damage with 0 legendary is 99,635,163) Achievements * Gold Medal:31 million pure damage^''' 45 million pure damage'''* in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. ** * Verified 9/24/2015 in CASS post, 44.8M pure damage, 34.5M CP ** ^ Self-verified 9/28/2015 and posted on tracking sheet; 30,605,337 and 16.8M CP. ** ^^ Self-verified as well 9/28/2015 - gold medal for 30.608 М total damage (loot - 2 epics, 2 rares). Alchemy * Notes * Introduced August 26, 2015 Category:Monsters